Major Nelson & Jeannie first wedding Anniversary
by Pippy Reed
Summary: Major Nelson & Jeannie first wedding Anniversary


It was a cold winters day and Tony was in his office looking forward to going home to his lovely wife Jeannie. Tony and Jeannie had just about been married for a year and it was just less than a week before their first wedding anniversary. It was 5:30 and he was waiting for Mrs Bellows who was going to help Tony pick our a wedding anniversary gift for his wife. Tony thought highly of Mrs Bellows as she was a women with style.  
  
"Hello Major" says Mrs Bellows walking in,  
  
"Hello Mrs Bellows" Major Nelson replied  
  
"So you want to buy something special for your wife. Can you believe the two of you have been married for nearly a year now"  
  
"Well I have been so happy that the time has gone so fast" Major Nelson replied  
  
"I'm sure you have Major, I'm sure you have"  
  
Major Nelson blush a bit  
  
"So what kind of gift are you wanting to buy Major?"  
  
"I'm not sure. She not just like another girl, you know. She is very very different"  
  
"Come on Major you make it sound like she from another planet. She just like any other women"  
  
"Well...... what ever you say Mrs Bellows"  
  
"Well I'll think of something and get back to you and then we can go shopping, O.K. Major"  
  
"Sure Mrs Bellows, Oh Mrs Bellows could you not tell anyone that your helping me I want to surprise Jeannie, you know how she has her way of finding out things"  
  
"Not a problem Major"  
  
"Thanks Mrs Bellows"  
  
Mrs Bellows left Tony's office.  
  
Just as Tony was wrapping up for the day he had just notice Mrs Bellows had left her gloves behind, he went after her but she had gone.  
  
Back at the Nelson house Jeannie is tidying up looking forward to her husband coming home from work.  
  
"Oh how I love Fridays, now me and my Master have the weekend to look forward too"  
  
There was a knock at the door and Jeannie ran to answer it, It was Major Healey,  
  
"Hello Jeannie"  
  
"Major Healey what a nice surprise, please do come in"  
  
"Thank you Jeannie. Is Tony home from work yet?"  
  
"No he is still at the office. Would you like a cup of coffee Major Healey?"  
  
"Ah no Jeannie, I just came to see Tony"  
  
"Well he should be home soon. Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Ah no I wouldn't want to intrude"  
  
"No, that is O.K."  
  
"Well in that case, O.K. What are we having ?"  
  
"Roast chicken with roasted vegetables and cauliflower with cheese sauce."  
  
"Well no one can cook a chicken like you do Jeannie"  
  
"Thank you Major Healey"  
  
It was just after six and there was a knock at the door  
  
"I'll get it" Major Healey yelled to Jeannie who was in the kitchen"  
  
It was Major Nelson.  
  
"Hi Tony"  
  
"Hi Roger"  
  
Jeannie came running out of the kitchen into Major Nelson's arms  
  
"Hello darling" Jeannie said  
  
Major Nelson put his arms around Jeannie and held her close to his body  
  
"Hello my beautiful wife" and gave her a kiss  
  
"Well dinner will be ready soon and we have a guest" Jeannie told Major Nelson  
  
"Yeah me" Major Healey butted in,  
  
"Well good, I'll open a bottle of wine" Major Nelson said  
  
Jeannie went to the kitchen to check on dinner.  
  
Roger and Tony where at the bar.  
  
"So how come your late Tony. Jeannie has been waiting for you and so was I" Major Healey asked,  
  
"Sorry Roger, Mrs Bellows came to see me"  
  
"Mrs Bellows, why?"  
  
"She....... Just popped over to say hi"  
  
Jeannie came out of the kitchen and yelled that dinner was ready, Major Nelson went to help her set the table.  
  
As they were half way through dinner the phone rang, Tony got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello" Major Nelson answered  
  
"Oh hi Mrs Bellows"  
  
It was Mrs Bellows asking if she left her gloves behind in his office.  
  
"Yes you did. How about I pop over to see you on Monday and I'll give them to you then" Major Nelson replied  
  
"O.K bye Mrs Bellows"  
  
Dinner was done and Major Healey was leaving. Major Nelson and Jeannie waved good bye to Major Healey.  
  
"Well that was nice" Jeannie said  
  
"Yes it was" Major Nelson replied  
  
"Well I'll go and do the dishers now" Jeannie told Major Nelson as she went to the kitchen,  
  
"Jeannie, why don't we both do the dishers." as Major Nelson grabs Jeannie's hand  
  
"Well why Master, all I have to do is blink"  
  
"Well I know that, but its not just doing the dishers, its the time that we spend together doing little things like this I like"  
  
"As you please Master"  
  
"Jeannie, don't call me that, I like it better when you called me anything else but that"  
  
Major Nelson kisses Jeannie  
  
After the dishers were done Major Nelson made some coffee for him and Jeannie. Jeannie was sitting on the couch reading a magazine and Major Nelson went and joined her.  
  
"So what are we going to do tomorrow darling" Jeannie asked Major Nelson  
  
"I'm not sure, What would you like to do Jeannie?"  
  
"How about we go to our island where there are beautiful trees and birds and we can have a picnic there, and we will be all alone Anthony" Jeannie replied with a little laugh  
  
"Well I like the idea of me and you on an island all alone, doing anything we want, but the blue Dijnn might turn up. How about we stay in Cocoa Beach for the weekend, There is a craft show on down town and I'm sure you will love the things there"  
  
"And you will take me" Jeannie asked  
  
"I would dream of anything else" Major Nelson said  
  
It was the next morning and Jeannie was getting ready to go to the craft show. She couldn't wait. Major Nelson was in the living room and the phone rang  
  
"Hello" Major Nelson answered  
  
"Hello Major" It was Mrs Bellows  
  
"Major I have found the perfect gift for Jeannie"  
  
"You have Mrs Bellows"  
  
"Yes, its at the craft show but we have to go there now or it might be gone"  
  
"Well me and Jeannie were heading there now, but since its for her and I want to surprise her..... I'll think of a way to make her stay home and I'll be there it 5 minutes"  
  
'O.K, Major"  
  
Major Nelson put down the phone and went to see Jeannie.  
  
"I am just about ready darling and we can leave for the craft show"  
  
"Jeannie, I'm sorry but I can't take you"  
  
"What!, you are going by yourself"  
  
"No no, see darling someone from NASA rang up and I'm need at work, How about when I get back I promise that I will do what ever you want to do, we will even go on that picnic"  
  
"Well I would love to go on the picnic. How long will you been gone for?"  
  
"Well I hope not long Jeannie"  
  
"Will you kiss me goodbye"  
  
"Sure" Major Nelson replied  
  
Jeannie put her arms around Major Nelson's neck as he held her around her hips and kissed her  
  
"I better go now honey" Major Nelson said as Jeannie wouldn't let go of him  
  
"Bye see you soon sweet heart" Major Nelson said Jeannie before he closed the door shut.  
  
Soon after Tony left there was a knock at the door, Jeannie went and answered it.  
  
"Hello Major Healey" Jeannie said to Major Healey as it was him at the door  
  
"Hi Jeannie, sorry to bother you but I just need to see Tony for a sec"  
  
"He is gone"  
  
"Gone where?"  
  
"Well someone from NASA just called and he was needed at the office"  
  
Major Healey looks at Jeannie all dress,  
  
"Going some where Jeannie?"  
  
"I was going to go the craft show with Anthony, but he got called into work"  
  
"Well I'll take you if you want Jeannie"  
  
"Oh thank you Major Healey, maybe I could find a gift there for my Master for our wedding anniversary"  
  
"Jeannie, you know Tony hates it when you call him Master"  
  
Jeannie gave Major Healey a quick evil look  
  
Mrs Bellows and Tony were at the craft show looking at something's.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Major but the Jewelry box was here this morning, someone must have loved it as much as I did, I would have got it but I wasn't sure if you would like it"  
  
"Well that's O.K. Mrs Bellows, I'm sure we can find something else" Major Nelson told Mrs Bellows  
  
"Well it is a craft show we are sure to find something here" Mrs Bellows said  
  
About four tables down Jeannie and Major Healey are looking at some pottery  
  
"Oh Major Healey look at this, is it not beautiful"  
  
"Well if you have seen one you have seen them all Jeannie"  
  
"But this will look nice in our living room"  
  
"Well if you like is so much why don't you buy it"  
  
"I will" Jeannie told Major Healey  
  
As Jeannie was paying for the goods Major Healey spotted Major Nelson with Mrs Bellows.  
  
"Tony..... with Mrs Bellow, but Jeannie said he was at work............. Wait a minute that's what Tony said to Jeannie. Oh my god Tony is having an affair, wait until Dr Bellows finds out, wait until Dr Bellows finds out. What! forget about Dr Bellow  
  
what about Jeannie.......oooh I better tell her. No no wait there's no knowing what Jeannie would do and right here in front of these people I better get her out of here.  
  
"Ooooh Jeannie! Jeannie!, I'm sorry but would you look at the time"  
  
"Why? It is only 10 O'clock?"  
  
"Yeah well I remember I have a...... date"  
  
"A date in the morning Major Healey?"  
  
"Yes...., well well I'm not free tonight so we had to have it in the morning"  
  
"Why? Were are you going tonight?"  
  
"Going! Oh to save a friends marriage"  
  
"Oh...... O.K"  
  
Major Healey drooped Jeannie off home and went back to the craft show in some hope to find Major Nelson but he didn't. Major Nelson had already left to go home.  
  
"Jeannie" Major Nelson said as so as he got home,  
  
"Darling your home, I missed you" Jeannie told Major Nelson  
  
"And so did I"  
  
"Well lunch will be ready soon"  
  
"How about we take that picnic" Major Nelson asked  
  
"O.K."  
  
Jeannie crossed her arms and blinked and they were at their Island  
  
" its still beautiful isn't it Jeannie"  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
Jeannie and Major Nelson spent the rest of there weekend on the island  
  
It was Monday morning and Major Healey was heading down to Major Nelson office  
  
"Tony" Major Healey yelled while knocking on his door  
  
"Hi Roger. how was you weekend"  
  
"Fine and yours?"  
  
"It was busy" Major Nelson replied  
  
"I'm sure it was, What did you do?"  
  
"Do, well I went to the craft show and then me and Jeannie spent the rest of the weekend on the island I found Jeannie"  
  
"the island you found Jeannie" Major Healey repeated  
  
"Well you know Jeannie and how she loves that place"  
  
"Well Tony I need to talk to you, how about we have lunch today"  
  
"O.K Roger, sounds good to me"  
  
Major Healey leaves Major Nelson office, but as soon as he leaves the phone rings, Major Nelson answers it.  
  
"Hello Mrs Bellows."  
  
"Hi Major. Sorry to bother you at work but there is a sale down in the mall and I thought we could check it out"  
  
"Sounds good to me" Major Nelson replied  
  
"How about today" Mrs Bellows asked  
  
"Well I was going to have lunch with Roger, but I'm sure I can get out of that. So I'll pick you up then"  
  
"O.K. Major, Bye"  
  
"Bye Mrs Bellows"  
  
Major Nelson put down the phone and went to see Major Healey at his office.  
  
"Roger, sorry I can't make it to lunch"  
  
"Well I need to talk to you"  
  
"Well I need to go to the mall, how about tomorrow" Major Nelson asked  
  
"Well that's O.K, so its tomorrow" Major Healey asked  
  
"Yeah tomorrow"  
  
It was Lunch time and Major Nelson had gone to pick up Mrs Bellow and they were at the Mall"  
  
"Oh look at that Major, isn't it a cute puppy" Mrs Bellows said looking into the pet shop window  
  
"Hey that's it" Major Nelson said  
  
"What Major"  
  
"I'll get Jeannie a puppy, Since her dog Dijnn Dijnn had puppies he never comes to see her any more"  
  
"What Major?" Mrs Bellows said in a puzzled look,  
  
"Oh nothing" Major Nelson replied  
  
While back at NASA Major Healey is going to see Dr Bellows.  
  
Dr Bellow was in his office on the phone when Major Healey walked in  
  
"She is where? At the mall? but she was going to meet me for lunch today? Well never mind"  
  
Dr Bellows put the phone down.  
  
"I can't believe it I just can't believe it" Dr Bellows said to himself  
  
'Believe what sir" Major Healey asked Dr Bellows  
  
"Amanda wanted to have lunch with me today and now she is out shopping in the mall"  
  
"Did you say mall, Dr Bellows"  
  
"Yes the mall"  
  
"Tony at the mall, Mrs Bellows is at the mall"  
  
"Ah what did you want to see me about Major Healey"  
  
"Oh nothing sir, I have to go to the mall before Jeannie sends him to the South Pole"  
  
Major Healey runs out  
  
"The South Pole?" Dr Bellows say to himself  
  
Major Healey is at the mall and finds Mrs Bellows  
  
"Oh Mrs Bellows"  
  
"Oh Hi Major"  
  
"Have you seen Tony? Mrs Bellows"  
  
"Major Nelson?, No I haven't"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"O.K just between me and you. Yes he was here with me but he left not long ago. How did you know he was here with me, did he tell what we are doing"  
  
"Tell me! Mrs Bellows I found out"  
  
"Oh well he told me not to tell anyone, he said that Jeannie had a ways of finding out things"  
  
"Jeannie! isn't Tony he a bit too young"  
  
"Well I think maybe that's why he asked me"  
  
"He asked you. What about Dr Bellows. Dr Bellows is a nice man"  
  
"What about Alfred, he wouldn't care"  
  
"He wouldn't care, what do you mean he wouldn't care"  
  
"Well Alfred doesn't know Major Healey, you know what he is like, he might tell Jeannie by mistake. Oh will you look at the time I better go"  
  
Mrs Bellows left.  
  
"What do I do what do I do. I have to tell Jeannie and Dr Bellows."  
  
Major Healey was at his office trying to think of a way to break the news to Dr Bellows and Jeannie. Moments later Major Nelson walked it  
  
"Hi Roger" Major Nelson said has he enter the room  
  
"Tony" Major Healey said in a shocked voice  
  
"Hey Roger, can you keep a secret" Major Nelson said talking about the puppy  
  
"I'm sure you have a secret"  
  
"What Roger"  
  
"I'm not helping. Do you know what Jeannie will do if she finds out I helped you"  
  
"You mean you know"  
  
"Know, well of cause I know I'm you best friend.................... and also Mrs Bellows told me when I saw her at the mall"  
  
"I asked Mrs Bellows not to tell anyone."  
  
"Not tell anyone, What will Jeannie say, she might blink you to the South Pole"  
  
"South Pole? Jeannie, I'm sure she will love it"  
  
"Love it! are you crazy, and what about Dr Bellows"  
  
"I don't think Dr Bellows will like it"  
  
"Yeah you got that right"  
  
Major Nelson looks at the time.  
  
"Well I better go now and get ready to show Jeannie"  
  
"Tony" Major Healey said to Major Nelson as he grab him  
  
"Not today not on your wedding anniversary"  
  
"Why Roger? today it a better day than any. Mrs Bellows asked if she could come too, so I better pick her up now, you want to see it too Rog"  
  
"Ah no thank you Tony"  
  
Major Nelson leaves Rogers office  
  
"I wonder if I should go to Tony's house tonight to offer support to Jeannie. No wait she will blink me to the South Pole for not telling her. Oh no I have tell Dr Bellows, no wait Tony can tell him, I would sure hate to be Tony."  
  
Mrs Bellows and Major Nelson are at the pet shop pick up the puppy  
  
"Oh isn't she beautiful Major, Jeannie is going to love you" Mrs Bellows said to Major Nelson about the puppy  
  
"I would like to thank you for all your help Mrs Bellows"  
  
"Not a problem Major it was you who came up with that idea at the end"  
  
Major Nelson takes the box with the puppy in it as him and Mrs Bellows leave to go home"  
  
Major Healey is on the phone at his office ring up Dr Bellows.  
  
"Hi Dr Bellows, its Major Healey here"  
  
"Hi Major Healey"  
  
"Dr Bellows could you meet me at Tony's house say in 10 minutes"  
  
"Why Major Healey?" Dr Bellows asked  
  
"Well Tony as to tell you something, well I think you need to know the truth after all this time and I'll make him tell you"  
  
"The truth!" Dr Bellows said with a smile on his face  
  
"Yes Dr Bellows"  
  
"I'll see in 10 minutes Major"  
  
"O.K Dr Bellows"  
  
Dr Bellows put the phone down  
  
"At last I'll will find out about what there is to Major Nelson and his house, my prays have been answered" Dr Bellows said in joy  
  
"Alfred dear, what is going on" Mrs Bellows asked  
  
"Come on Amanda we are going to Major Nelson house, and I need a witness"  
  
"But Alfred its his anniversary can't wait till tomorrow"  
  
"Amanda, I have wait for this along time, I don't care what anniversary it is, this anniversary is long over due"  
  
Dr and Mrs Bellows left for Major Nelson house  
  
At the Nelson house Jeannie dressed in a beautiful long black dress and has prepared all of Major Nelson favorite dinners for their anniversary.  
  
Major Nelson has just come home with the puppy and opens the front door  
  
"Jeannie" Major Nelson yells from the front door  
  
Jeannie runs into her husband's arms  
  
"Oh darling you are home"  
  
"Wow you look beautiful, and wait until you see what I have for you"  
  
Major Nelson hands Jeannie the box. Jeannie opens it,  
  
"A puppy! oh how wonderful" Jeannie yells in joy "oh darling its beautiful"  
  
"Well I'm glad you like it"  
  
"Oh I do I do"  
  
"Would you like you present darling?" Jeannie says to Major Nelson while giving him a loving kiss on his lips  
  
Then there's a knock at the door Major Nelson turns around to answer it  
  
"Roger what are you doing here?" Major Nelson asked  
  
"Oh your not at the South Pole, that's must mean you haven't told her yet"  
  
"What?" Major Nelson asked not know what Major Healey was going on about,  
  
"How could you do this to Jeannie and Dr Bellows"  
  
Dr Bellows walks in from behind with Mrs Bellows  
  
"Dr Bellows, what are you doing here" Major Nelson asked  
  
"Here, Major Healey called me, he said you had something to say"  
  
"Me"  
  
Major Nelson looks at Jeannie who is just as puzzled as he is  
  
"Roger what it going on?" Major Nelson asked  
  
"What's going on! you know what's going on"  
  
"Major Healey! you said Major Nelson had something to say" Dr Bellows yelled  
  
"Sure he does and so does Mrs Bellows"  
  
"Who me" Mrs Bellows says in a puzzled look to,  
  
"I don't know what it going on, but me and Jeannie were just having a quite night tonight it our first anniversary. Roger I think you should explain" Major Nelson told them  
  
"Explain!, me explain"  
  
"YES!" Major Nelson, Jeannie, Dr Bellows and Mrs Bellows all said at once  
  
"Well tell us Major Healey I have waited a long time for this" Dr Bellows added it  
  
"Explain! right.............. Tony and Mrs Bellows are having an affair.  
  
"What!!!!!" Major Nelson, Jeannie, Dr Bellows and Mrs Bellows all said at once  
  
"See I saw them at the craft show and they were at the mall and talking on the phone, You know that day Jeannie Tony was going to take you to the craft show, well he went, with Mrs Bellows, and that day Mrs Bellows was to have lunch with you Dr Bellows  
  
ll she was at the mall with Tony"  
  
"Major Nelson" Dr Bellows yelled  
  
"How could you do this to me after I have give you the best years of my life" Jeannie said to Major Nelson as she was about to blink him somewhere but Major Nelson stopped her  
  
"Jeannie you know I love you more than anything in the world" Major Nelson told Jeannie  
  
"Alfred how could you believe that" Mrs Bellows said  
  
"Look, what Roger said is right" Major Nelson added  
  
"You mean you are having an affair" Jeannie asked  
  
"No Jeannie" Major Nelson said at this time Major Nelson put his arm around Jeannie and holds her close to him.  
  
"See Dr Bellows, I asked Mrs Bellows to help me pick out a gift for Jeannie for our wedding anniversary, but I asked her not to tell anyone because Jeannie as a way of finding out things"  
  
"I'll sure say" Major Healey add  
  
"So what Roger saw was right, but what he thought was wrong"  
  
"Yes dear that's right" Mrs Bellows told her husband  
  
"He's do it to me again. I'm sorry Major Nelson" Dr Bellows said  
  
"Well that's O.K sir" Major Nelson said  
  
"Well Alfred I think the Major and his wife want to be left alone" Mrs Bellows told Dr Bellows,  
  
"I'm sure they do, sorry about that Major" Dr Bellows said  
  
"That's O.K., it was just a miss understanding" Major Nelson said  
  
Dr and Mrs Bellows left  
  
"So you were just picking out a gift" Major Healey said  
  
"Yes Roger."  
  
"I'm sorry Tony"  
  
"That's O.K. I guess you were looking out for my best interest"  
  
"Yeah I was, well I'll leave you two love birds. Bye"  
  
Major Healey left and Major Nelson shut the door after him,  
  
"Now were we" Major Nelson asked Jeannie  
  
"I think we were up to here" Jeannie said as she gave her husband a soft kiss on his lips"  
  
While Kissing his wife Major Nelson said to Jeannie "I think dinner is getting cold we better eat"  
  
After dinner Major Nelson and Jeannie were lying on the couch holding each other and could here something.  
  
"Oh no" Jeannie yelled  
  
"What is it" Major Nelson asked  
  
"The puppy"  
  
Jeannie ran and grab the puppy out of the box and sat next to Major Nelson, Major Nelson had his arm around Jeannie as the puppy fell asleep on her laps  
  
"So what are you going to name her" Major Nelson asked Jeannie  
  
"She is a girl"  
  
"Yes darling she is"  
  
"Umm I do not know, how about Natalie?"  
  
"That's a nice name. Major Nelson told Jeannie as she was caring for the puppy as it was her own child. "You know one day you will make a great mother Jeannie" Major Nelson told Jeannie,  
  
"And you will make a great father, as she kissed Major Nelson. "Oh wait I have something for you"  
  
"You do"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Jeannie went to grab Major Nelson present from the bedroom.  
  
"Here it is"  
  
Jeannie handed Major Nelson a big book  
  
"What's this" Major Nelson asked has he opened  
  
"Well this is a book about us. See this is the sand from the beach you found me. This is when we went to Mecca. This is when it snowed on Dr Bellows, " Jeannie told Major Nelson  
  
"And this is Rogers Mod Party and this is when you put me under a love spell. You have everything in here don't you" Major Nelson said  
  
Yes I do. Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes I do Jeannie, its about you and me, but why are there blank pages here at the end" Major Nelson asked  
  
"Well we have to rest of our life to fill that in"  
  
Major Nelson says to himself "I'm sure we still do" and kisses Jeannie.  
  
"Jeannie why don't we add another chapter to this book"  
  
"Well what would you like to add" asked Jeannie  
  
"I'll give it to you in the bedroom' Major Nelson told Jeannie,  
  
"And I know what it is" said Jeannie, as she grabbed his hand.  
  
"I love you Jeannie Nelson"  
  
"And I love you too Anthony Nelson"  
  
The bedroom door shuts  
  
and  
  
Roll Credits 


End file.
